Ce rêve blanc
by Deediii
Summary: Il n'y avait rien de plus déroutant que les rêves. C'est un domaine vaste que nous subissons le plus souvent. Les rêves sont parfois incompris, parfois hypnotisant : plus rien ne nous donnerai plus envie que d'y être enfermé. Mais Drago comprendra bien vite qu'un bonheur encore plus immense s'offre à lui si seulement il se donnait la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.


Tout n'était que blancheur? Je n'arrivais pas à me situer, il n'y avait pas de ciel, pas de sol si ce n'est qu'un ensemble abstrait et uniforme. Une lumière omniprésente régnait, mon ombre ne se reflétait nulle part. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais ici, dans quel contexte nous étions. Dans un geste qui avait pour but de me rassurer, je levai mes mains à hauteur des yeux. Ma peau déjà pâle semblait l'être davantage depuis qu'elle s'imprégnait de chaque particule de lumière. Je n'imaginais pas dans quel état se trouvait la couleur de mes cheveux.

Après cette rapide inspection, je fis un tour sur moi même en espérant trouver autre chose que ce vide angoissant. Pourquoi ne rêvais-je donc jamais de choses habituelles ? Je l'entendais si souvent parler de ses rêves, me narrant des virés dans les airs où elle n'avait que ses bras pour s'envoler, de sa rencontre avec telle ou telle personnalité historique ou encore des blagues qu'elle aurait tant aimé faire à ses amis mais par prudence ne les réalisaient qu'en rêve.

Moi je ne rêvais jamais de ça. Il me fallait rêver de blanc.

Je jalousais en silence lorsqu'un bruit sec se fit entendre. Aussitôt, je me retournai pour identifier la source de ce bruit. Au loin, dans cette blancheur aveuglante se faisait voir une silhouette sombre. Par curiosité -mais surtout parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire- je me décidai à rejoindre cette silhouette. Je m'étais attendu à tout -sans doute à rien, finalement- mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurai pu penser que mon coeur se serrerai autant face à cette silhouette. Il me semblant que plus je m'approchai, plus cet étau m'enserrai le coeur et plus mes pas menant vers cette personne se faisait plus court.

À moins de dix mètres je pus enfin identifier celle qui m'attendais tout au loin de mon avancé. J'identifiai ma grand-mère. La mère de ma mère. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait dans mon rêve, pourquoi après tant d'année je devais à nouveau rêver d'un l'une des femmes les plus importantes de ma vie. Pourquoi après m'avoir si brusquement quittée lorsque j'avais six ans, après avoir hanté des nuits entières revenait-elle ?

Je sentai peu à peu mes joues s'inonder de larmes et je portai mes mains pour les essuyer. Devant mes yeux apparurent des mains d'enfants mais loin de m'interroger encore plus je ne me sentis que plus triste. Tout était _comme_ _avant._

Je couru vers ma Grand mère, aussi vite que le permettait ce qui me servaient de jambes. Lorsque je fus à son niveau, j'enlaçai son corps mettant ma tête sur son ventre, mes bras entourant sa taille. Je lâchai à ce moment là les larmes que j'avais retenus toutes ses années pour diverses raisons. Toutes les larmes que j'avais retenu étant enfant pour ne pas la décevoir, toutes les larmes qui avaient pesé le coeur d'homme qu'était le mien que j'avais retenu par fierté. Un homme ne pleure pas. Un enfant si, et je l'étais redevenu je pouvais me le permettre. Même si je savais bien que ma Grand-Mère n'aimait pas lorsque je pleurais.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma tête et caresser tendrement mes cheveux. À cet âge là, je les avais coupés au bol. Je sentais ses doigts ses faufiler entre chacun de ses doigts. Cette quiétude qu'était la mienne semblait inébranlable à cet instant là. Et je pensai à Papa Abraxas.

Il était amusant que dans cet instant très intime avec ma Grand-Mère je venais à penser à Papa Abraxas, l'homme que cette première détestait le plus au monde. Mais il se trouvait qu'il était l'un des hommes que moi j'aime j'aimais le plus. Et c'était réciproque. Mais à cet instant, je n'avais pas l'esprit à ce genre de réflexion une seule question poignante se répercutait dans ma tête : qu'advenait-il de ces gens qui comptait tellement pour moi lorsqu'ils disparaissaient tragiquement ?

Un tapotement sur mon épaule me stoppa dans mes sanglots et après quelques reniflement, je me retournai. Je ne fus pas surpris par cette apparition, il me semblait naturel d'être en présence de Papa Abraxas. Il avait un visage dur qui n'allait pas à son âge : il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Il avait des cheveux blonds que j'appréciais toujours autant sans doute parce qu'ils étaient semblable aux miens et avait une barbe que moi, l'homme que j'étais devenu, je jalousais secrètement. Mais encore une fois seul l'enfant que j'étais pouvais se manifester : je le pris dans mes bras alors qu'il s'était mis à ma hauteur, un genou posé au sol inexistant. Alors, je pus prendre son cou en otage.

Je n'arriverai pas à comprendre mes émotions : il était étrange de ressentir à la fois un profond bonheur et une infinie tristesse. Il était étrange de prendre dans ses bras des personnes que nous n'avions plus aucune chance de revoir. Le petit garçon que j'étais devenu demandait de l'attention. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en aillent en me laissant une nouvelle fois.

Mais je l'avais pensé beaucoup trop tôt. Ils me firent un sourire, se tenant côte à côte dans une paix provisoire et peu à peu leur visage s'estompait. On me réveillait. Je sentais qu'on me bousculait mais mon coeur d'enfant n'avait aucune envie de sortir de ce rêve j'avais tous ceux qui me tenaient à coeur sans compter ma mère et mon père.

Le réveil se faisait de plus en plus brutal et je sortis finalement, de cet étrange rêve et vis le visage d'un petit garçon.

Je sursautai et m'enfonçai dans le matelas. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Était-ce possible de voyager dans le temps et de se retrouver avec son double enfant dans la même pièce ?

« – Papa ? dit mon "double" en face de moi tout en sanglotant silencieusement »

Je secouais ma tête en me sentant coupable. Comment j'avais pu oublier mon propre enfant ?

« – Viens là, Scorpius, qu'est ce qui se passe ? je le mis sur mes genoux et il m'enlaça de ses petits bras.

– Mon genou me fait mal. »

Je lance un rapide coup d'oeil sur les genoux de mon fils et vois son jean déchiré et couvert de sang. D'un sort je nettoie la plaie. Je ne peux le soigner, car sa mère me tuerait. Elle me tuerait pour beaucoup moins que ça quand il s'agit de Scorpius...

D'ailleurs je la vois qui entre dans la chambre les mains sur les hanches. Elle est belle, même habillée si simplement. Un jean et un t-shirt suffisent à l'embellir. Ses cheveux bruns aux grosses boucles encadrent merveilleusement son si joli visage.

« – Qui est-ce que j'ai entendu pleurer ? demanda-t-elle en feignant être en colère. Serait-ce Scorpius ? »

Scorpius tourna sa petite tête blonde vers sa mère et essuya vite ses yeux de ses petites mains.

« – Non maman.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Je suis tombé dehors et je me suis fait mal. dit-il d'une toute petite voix

– Allez viens, mon ange. »

Elle prit Scorpius dans ses bras et s'en alla vers la porte, sans même un regard pour moi.

« – On perd les bonnes habitudes, Granger ? demandai-je en me redressant.

– Il est dix heures, Malefoy, il serait temps de sortir de ton lit, elle se retourna en souriant, vint m'embrasser et s'en alla le petit accroché à son cou. »

Je n'avais peut-être pas ma grand-mère ni mon grand-père. Je n'avais peut-être plus mes parents. Mais la nouvelle famille que j'avais réussi à construire me suffisait amplement. La peine que j'avais ressentie dans mon sommeil s'était envolée à la vue de ma femme et de mon enfant.

Je me levai, allai me préparer et descendis dans la cuisine où je vis Hermione plongée dans sa paperasse. À côté d'elle, Scorpius s'entraînait à bien lire. J'allai derrière Hermione, embrassai sa tête et fis de même avec Scorpius.

Je m'assis tandis qu'elle me préviennait que le petit déjeuner -entendez par là mon café- était près de l'évier.

Je ne fis pas plus attention que ça à ce qu'elle avait dit. Je me perdais dans la contemplation des deux personnes en face de moi, toutes deux plongées dans leurs ouvrages. Et sans doute, sentant mon regard peser sur elle, Hermione releva la tête et m'interrogea d'un mouvement de tête.

Je ne lui répondis que par un sourire attendri tandis qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel me traitant sûrement d'idiot dans sa tête.

Qu'est-ce que je les aimais.

Après tout, le bonheur ce n'est pas s'imaginer ce que la vie aurait pu nous donner, mais c'est bel et bien se satisfaire de tout ce que l'on a.


End file.
